Mi Secreto De Generaciones
by Lady Oscura
Summary: A Veces Me Sentía Como Si Fuera Hija De Blanca Nieves, Luego Recordaba Que Era La Hija De La Reina Malvada Y Olvidaba Esa Absurda Idea Pero, ¿Porque Soy Así?, ¿No Debería Ser Mala?. No Voy A Aceptar Mi Destino, Pero También Tengo Que Saber...De Todos Modos Si No Lo Hago...¿Quien Salvara A Todos?, Lo Descubriré...A Mi Secreto De Generaciones.


**Capitulo 1. Bienvenida, "Princesa"**

Mediados de agosto y principio de año escolar nuevo.

Pero no uno cualquiera, no al menos para ella.

Debia de admitir que estaria emocionada si tan solo no supiera a lo que iba, siempre era lo mismo. Sin embargo trataria de mantener una actitud positiva todo el dia, al menos tenia una amiga ahi.

\- hija...- escucho como alguien llamaba a su puerta

\- pasa padre- respondio con tranquilidad pero claramente con nervios

\- como va todo?- pregunto el Rey Bueno a su preciada hija.

\- pues, podria ir peor- dijo con algo de burla en la voz

\- se que todo saldra bien- respondio viendo como la "pelimorada" guardaba su ropa

\- si, eso pensamos siempre- contesto con algo de tristeza en la voz

\- pero aun no perdemos la esperanza, ¿verdad?- pregunto el Rey tratando de dar animos a la chica.

\- supongo- respondio cerrando una de las maletas con clara indecision

\- sabes que no tenias que haberte pintado el pelo, ¿verdad?- pregunto el rey sin quitarle la mirada de encima a la nerviosa "princesa"

\- siempre lo eh hecho...- respondio formando una leve sonrisa- ademas, Cerise me conto que el Director es muy estricto con eso de los cuentos- termino su respuesta viendo al suelo

\- tu nunca lo desafiarias, ¿verdad?- pregunto el Rey preocupado, no queria que su hija fuera la Reina Malvada pero tampoco estaba de acuerdo en desafiar al destino, era ley.

\- claro que no padre- claramente dudaba de sus palabras

\- esa es mi niña- dijo levantandose para darle un abrazo

\- es solo que a veces no me siento como la hija de la reina malvada...mira lo de mi cabello, y pues lo demas- hablo con algo de temor a lo que su padre pudiera contestar

\- bueno, eso se puede explicar por que yo soy tu padre- dijo el Rey haciendo reir a su hija

\- tengo que terminar- ella deshizo el abrazo- no puedo llegar tarde a mi primer dia de clases- se excuso para sacar a su padre de ahi lo mas rapido posible.

\- claro hija, te espero en las puertas del palacio- dijo el Rey para salir rapidamente siendo empujado por ella.

\- si, en unos minutos estare ahi- respondio cerrando la puerta para recargarse en ella y pegar un gran suspiro.

Se hubiera puesto a reflexionar un rato pero inmediatamente cambio de idea al ver la hora y al ver la ultima maleta a medio hacer.

\- demonios- susurro para correr hacia ella hechando de golpe lo que faltaba. Despues de eso tan solo dio una revision rapida a tanto maletas como a ella, o al menos hasta que unos suaves golpes en la puerta llamaron su atencion.

\- Si?- pregunto temiendo que fuera otra vez su padre, no era que no lo quisiera pero a veces le frustraba.

\- Señorita Queen el carruaje la esta esperando afuera- era una voz bastante amable

\- gracias nana estare ahi enseguida- dijo abriendo la puerta para dejar ver una señora de minimo 40 años- pero ya te eh dijo que no me digas asi, solo dime Raven- dijo con una sonrisa

\- bueno, bueno, señorita Raven Queen- corrigio con clara burla en la voz

\- mejor solo dime Queen- dijo Raven siguiendole la corriente

\- Jaja venga, ya tienes que bajar, en un momentos vendran los demas sirvientes a llevarse tus maletas- dijo con ansias la señora mientras jalaba a Raven hacia afuera de la habitacion

\- pero...- intento replicar pero para cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba bajando las largas y lujosas escaleras que para su punto de vista eran exageradamente caras.

\- ningun pero, si no llegaras tarde- decia la nana con apuracion

\- ya que...- dijo Raven en un suspiro, por un momento sintio que iba directo a la boca del lobo y lo peor era que por su propia cuenta.

Varios minutos despues llegaron a las puertas del palacio, ahi esperaban toda la servidumbre y claro, su padre.

\- hija, ¿ya estas lista?- pregunto el Rey viendo que no tenia muchas ganas de cruzar la puerta

\- ehhh si...- dijo casi a la fuerza bajando las pequeñas escaleras de la entrada para llegar a un hermoso y amplio jardin.

\- te vez hermosa hija- dijo con orgullo el rey

\- gracias padre- dijo con una leve sonrisa

\- tengo algo que darte- dijo sacando de su saco una pequeña cajita que Raven tan solo veia con curiosidad

\- que es?- pregunto tomando la pequeña cajita mientras la examinaba

\- abrela- respondio el Rey, casi por instinto Raven la abrio dejando ver un bello collar con cadena dorada y piedra roja brillante.

\- es hermoso- el brillo de aquella gema se veia reflejado en los ojos de Raven- aunque no hara mucho juego con la ropa- dijo en tono burlesco

\- ya lo se- dijo- pero tambien sabia que te encantaria...lamento que toda tu ropa tenga que ser...ya sabes, de esos colores- se disculpo

\- no hay problema, de todos modos me gusta el morado...y las cadenas- dijo esto ultimo no muy convencida

\- bueno, creo que ya es hora princesa- hablo a lo lejos el conductor del carruaje mirando el reloj de mano que traia

\- me tengo que ir ya- dijo Raven poniendose el collar

\- claro pero antes de que te vayas te tengo que explicar como funciona- dijo el Rey señalando la gema

\- el collar?- pregunto extrañada

\- eso exactamente- dijo con rapidez- te ayudara ah controlar tus poderes y a convertirlos en malos, claro, solo cuando tengas puesto el collar asi que no te lo quites por nada del mundo- dijo dejando a una Raven con cara de comprender mas

\- ya decia que era raro que no me dieras algo para esto- dijo con ironia

\- bueno, no te iba a dar mas pulseras, ya era hora de cambiar de accesorio- dijo con clara verguenza

\- bueno...adios- dijo despidiendose de el, enseguida del resto y por su puesto de nana.

\- cuidate pequeña- dijo nana con clara preocupacion- no dejes que los comentarios de los demas te afecten- dijo ahora con temor, ya sabia como podian ponerla

\- estare bien- dijo Raven tratando de reconfortarla- lo prometo-dijo separandose de ella.

\- esta bien- dijo mas en un susurro al verla entrar al carruaje

\- esa es mi hija- dijo el Rey una vez mas con orgullo

\- no deberias demostrarle exigencia respecto a su destino- reclamo nana sin dejar de ver el carruaje

\- es necesario- dijo el Rey moviendo la mano despidiendose al igual que el resto

 **Ya Varios Minutos De Camino Despues...**

\- Ok, ok, respira- decia Raven con los nervios de punta y sin dejar de aferrarse al asiento del amplio y lujoso transporte- todo estara bien Raven tranquila- se decia a si misma pero el brincar del carruaje con una piedra la hizo brincar a ella enormemente...enseguida sintio como otra vez el carruaje brincaba pero esta vez tan solo se disculpo en voz alta.

\- ¡Lo siento!- grito apenada, enseguida escucho un, "¡no se preocupe princesa!"

 _"maldito collar"_ , penso al saber que sus poderes alterados habian sido los causantes del segundo "incidente", _"si tan solo no tuviera que fingir tener poderes malos todo seria tan facil"_ , volvio a pensar con molestia pero despues penso con algo de burla...

 _"Jaja, "princesa"...por mas que les diga que no me llamen asi siempre lo hacen...al menos ellos...,_ volvio a pensar haciendo una mueca.

Desgraciadamente lo ocurrido paso y sus nervios regresaron

\- ah! ya Raven tranquila- se dijo en casi un grito- recuerda, positiva- se repitio una vez mas aspirando y exalando varias veces.

\- hay voy Ever After- dijo decidida a dar lo mejor de si en su nueva escuela

* * *

 **En Ever After...**

El dia no podria estar mas soleado, perfecto para regreso a clases...pero algo habia estado causando conmoción en la escuela y eso era la llegada de una nueva estudiante, bueno, mas bien el saber hija de quien era...

\- lo puedes creer?- pregunto una chica de zapatos de cristal- no puedo creer que el director Grimm haya permitido que venga a Ever After- se quejaba hablando por telefono

- _lo se!, pero hija...ya les habian dicho desde al año anterior...solo cuidate de ella-_ se escuchaba por el telefono

\- si mama, ya estoy en la puerta de Ever After, te marcare mas tarde- dijo para colgar pero en cuando se dio cuenta una chica de rosado venia corriendo a gran velocidad directo a ella

\- Ashlynn!- grito con clara felicidad la chica mientras la abrazaba

\- Briar!, que gusto verte a ver- respondio la chica con la misma felicidad

\- cuanto tiempo!, mira que cambiada estas!- dijo haciendo reir a Ashlynn

\- solo pasaron dos meses- replico ella sin poder contener la risa

\- bueno, eso para mi es mucho- se defendio con clara testarudes a lo que Ashlynn solo rodo los ojos

\- pero, ¿ya te enteraste de quien vendra este año?- pregunto Briar cambiando de tema- es la gran noticia!- dijo para ver como un carruaje llegaba y se estacionaba, enseguida vieron ambas como todos corrian hacia el gritando de emocion, del carruaje bajo una chica de pelo rubio vestida de rojo saludando a todos con una gran sonrisa

\- pfff, por un momento pense que era ella- dijo Ashlynn suspirando aliviada

\- pense lo mismo...pero venga, hay que saludar a Apple- dijo Briar jalando a su amiga entre la multitud

* * *

Lejos de todo el alboroto una chica con capa roja observaba recargada una esquina, de pronto vio como un chico con arco y flecha se acercaba a ella

\- ya casi llega?- pregunto el chico con seriedad- por que conociendo a los royals tendre que tirarles algunas flechas para que no la apedreen- dijo mirando hacia la multitud

\- me mando un mensaje, dice que viene en camino...- dijo Cerise sin despegar la vista de la multitud royal

\- crees que muchos le teman?- pregunto el chico con duda

\- no lo se Hunter, al menos tu no- respondio para por fin ver al chico

\- no lo hago por que me hablaste de ella, ademas, si es rebel esta de nuestro lado...- respondio para ver como un carruaje plateado con adornos dorados se acercaba- Cerise...- hablo señalando al transporte enseguida la chica se paro y comenzo a caminar hacia donde se estacionaria

\- ya llego...- dijo con una sonrisa, Hunter la imito

\- genial- dijo Hunter con la misma sonrisa que su amiga

* * *

 **Con Raven...**

A lo lejos habia comenzado a ver lo que era una gran estructura, casi por instinto supo que era Ever After y sintio como los nervios se hicieron aun mas grandes, recien le habia mandado un mensaje a Cerise...esperaba que estuviera ahi por que sola no sabria que hacer.

Tambien vio como un carruaje completamente dorado se estacionaba enfrente de la enorme escuela y como todos iban hacia el con clara emocion.

\- vaya...- susurro al ver a lo lejos a todos los estudiantes.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando en un parpadear ya estaba atras del carruaje dorado. Por la ventana polarizada pudo ver como todos se quedaban callados y abrian espacio para que se estacionara, el carruaje de enfrente comenzaba a retirarse y Raven resaba por que tuviera algun problema y el suyo no pudiera parar.

Desgraciadamente no era asi.

Escucho como el conductor se bajaba y se acercaba a su puerta...podia ver como todos miraban expectantes por saber quien era la nueva en la escuela y por sus caras sabia que ellos ya sabian hija de quien era, ahi los chismes corrian rapido.

De repente vio a su chofer pararse enfrente de la puerta y escucho el "Click" de la palanca y vio la puerta abrirse.

Sentada sin moverse ni un milimetro esperando a que su chofer se hiciera un lado para dejarla pasar tan solo pudo escuchar un...

\- _"Bienvenida, Princesa"-_

* * *

 **Continuara...**


End file.
